El Este Al Meu
by snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: Alucard has grown a lust for blood. But only the blood of the one who created him.


_**A/N: **I've been doing a lot of Castlevania Roleplaying, and I play a variety of Classic and Lords of Shadow characters. Naturally, I ship Dracul and Alucard, father and son, probably the only father/son ship I will ever seriously ship. Anyways, this idea was floating around for a while so i was like meh, may as well write it out._

* * *

_**El Este Al Meu**_

* * *

He wasn't sure when he got so attached, but it was beginning to hurt.

There were times when the call for his blood had him on his knees, when the lust would cripple him, leaving him writing in bed, begging for a release.

He wasn't sure why he was so attached, but he was, and he hated himself for it.

Alucard had long left behind desires. Ever since Sypha had died, since he had been awakened as a vampire, it just didn't seem worth it. First it had been revenge, then it had been salvation. Which was why his sudden need for touch, for affection had him near tears on most nights. Vampire emotions were horrid to deal with, escalating all fears and desires to the point of hysteria. He hated it, but this was his new life. While Trevor would have been too stubborn to give in, Alucard couldn't be stubborn in fear of falling apart.

He felt like his mind was ripping apart sometimes, and when he grew hungry he tried to feed from creatures or willing donors. But every time human blood touched his tongue he wished it was the Dragon's instead. It had been so sweet when he had first tasted it, and it took everything in him to pull away. The look on Dracul's eyes had told him he was curious, that his son's sudden need for his sire's life blood after revival had caused him to nearly tear apart his wrist.

It was all so strange, and he wished that he could control it like his usual hunger. Instead he was stumbling around the castle, body hot, panting, thirsty yet quenched. There was no release, no salvation for his sinful thoughts. All he could do was slip further and further into darkness, the area of his mind that crawled with thoughts of his sire, naked before him, throbbing, pushing himself inside of his heat and howling to the moon.

The thought alone had fueled his desires enough for a few nights. Alucard would lock himself in his chambers, clawed fingers working himself as he jerked off to thoughts of his father.

Sometimes he thought God would forsake him and damn him further.

Then he realized that he had already been damned, his ties from heaven cut off for an eternity.

Soon there was no shame, only heat and need.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

It took several attempts to get to this point. The point in which he was actually beneath the Dragon, his body rocking with each thrust, sweating, grey bodies moving with one another. Dracul would grunt and growl, sometimes letting out soft moans into Alucard's neck that would make the sireling grip his father tighter, legs locked tightly around his hips to pull him deeper inside.

He never knew that sex with an immortal would feel so amazing, so warm, so perfect. Never had the vampire felt such warmth in his death. He had always felt so cold, but perhaps lust was what he needed to feel warm again. To feel needed, wanted, lusted after, it made him feel human, it made him feel like a woman, but he hardly cared. There was no gender for him anymore. He merely existed and did as he pleased when he pleased to do it. So when it came to these nights of passion, he hardly cared if he was sent over the edge, screaming for the man who had fathered him twice. Dracul didn't seem to care either, which only made it feel more passionate, so filled with love.

Before every romp he fed from him, moaning and gurgling on the succulent red liquid, the life force of his sire, his father. It ran down his chin and chest, drenching his skin as his hunger was finally relieved. It seemed that only his father's blood could keep him sane, keep him from feeding so often to feel in control.

Control was still a loose term for how he felt though. Control was what he felt when he walked into the throne room, climbing onto his father's lap and smashing their mouths together, sucking his tongue, his kiss. Control was what he felt when he stripped them of their clothing and held Dracul's face in his hands, forcing him to look into his own wild, wolf-like eyes. It was after that that he lost control, and he spiraled into pleasure and need, losing all sense of himself and ending with his body limp against the master vampire's, panting despite his ill need for air.

Control was not what he felt when he was left alone afterwards.

And it would continue for nights on end, with him forcing his father down, allowing him to impale him with his cock, thrusting into his ass for release. It would then end with his seed spilling down his thigh, his body limp, his consciousness fading, and Dracul leaving the room.

* * *

Sometimes he thought of Sypha.

* * *

The nights had become so routine by the time he could no longer feel a thing for these encounters that he stopped caring when his father left him. He would lay there, limp, motionless, and looking off into space as Dracul pulled out of him, dripping over the sheets, and then would leave him. Sometimes he would barely react to the touches, the kisses, the sex. It was becoming less and less like need and more and more like obligation.

Perhaps Alucard had been sated, or perhaps he was yearning for something more. Nevertheless, he hardly cared, his nights spent in the bed alone, the sheets drenched with their sex and his body laying among it all, broken, beaten, and used up over and over again.

It was growing tiresome.

Would Sypha be disappointed in him for this? Would she still love him when he was finally slain?

Did Dracul even love him?

He loved him like a son, the vampire knew that, but was this all just because neither of them had a woman to turn to at night? After a long day of hunts or war, they only had each other now, only each other's warmth to bask in.

Sometimes he wanted to scream, to push him away, to beat at him and demand and explanation, but every time they spoke outside of intercourse it was not but two words to one another before they would go their separate ways. Was this what he was destined for? A life of never ending disappointment? Alucard hoped not. He had nothing more to live for, no one to protect or care for. All he had was Dracul, and he could barely tell if the Dragon gave a damn about their sexual encounters.

So when it came to their night together, the sireling merely laid beneath him, his gaze in another direction as Dracul kissed and bit at his neck, fingers inside of him, working him, stretching him.

After some time he could feel his father give up, pull out of him, sit up and just stare at him. He didn't want him to stare, he wanted him to get it over with and leave, but he continued to look at him, to study him, and Alucard wanted to scream. There was no use in trying to justify their incestuous encounters and a part of him hoped that his father would tell him it was time to stop so he may move on and sleep deeply for once.

"Alucard,"

Silence.

"Something ails you. Speak to me,"

"There is nothing to speak of,"

"Your silence has ruined my mood. What have I done to make you so unresponsive, son?"

Again, silence.

Pulling away completely, Dracul ran a hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh. Good, he was growing frustrated.

"I want to know what is wrong, Trevor..."

"There is nothing wrong. I just grow tire of this,"

"...You have changed your mind,"

"No, I just do not see a future of happiness being a whore,"

"You are not a whore!" The Dragon snapped, "You are my son...the only man to share my bed. If you were a whore I would not come back to you every night. I would treat you like a whore, Trevor,"

"You leave, that is what men do with their whores and I am sick of being treated like one. It was all fine until I realized I would be spending the rest of my immortal days sleeping alone, father. A man can only do that so much. I miss my wife, my family, and now I have been demoted to fuck buddy to a vampire who cannot express more than anger and confusion," Alucard huffed, sitting up and pushing at Dracul's chest. He did not budge.

"This is about me leaving afterwards? I leave because..."

"Because? What an awfully creative answer,"

"Oh shut up," Dracul sighed, "I do not understand human emotion anymore, I do not know how to sleep with another and not leave. I have had many wives, many succubus in my bed. I always left, because it was not Marie I was with. And I leave now...because I assumed that you felt the same way. I am not Sypha, I am not a woman, and I will never treat you as such. I let you do as you please, you are a man, and if you were a woman, I would treat you with equal respect. If you want me to stay, then you should speak, Trevor. I cannot read your mind,"

Narrowing his eyes a little, Alucard shook his head, "You should have just stayed after. Only you have been able to warm me to the point of feeling human again. I would prefer not to dwell on the past, Father. I just want to feel needed and loved again. I have gone a thousand years being alone, and I am so...tired..."

"Then sleep, son..." The vampire murmured, pushing Alucard back down gently, crawling over him before falling to the side. The sireling looked over at his father, confusion on his face as he was pulled to the man's chest. Oh. Strange of him to suddenly show affection, but who was he to complain. His lust had been his main focus for so long, the only thing that anyone paid attention to that he forgot what it was like to have someone hold him, to play with his hair and whisper sweet nothings to him.

Sypha had done the same for him on his rough days, helping him through the darkness, and he had been left in it for years without her. Dracul's mind was just as dark, so it could possibly work between them. If he could bring him salvation in order to feel like Gabriel again, perhaps then is father could make him feel like Trevor again.

Alucard hadn't felt like Trevor in a long time, and for once it felt nice to lay there, an arm wrapped around Dracul's chest as he closed his eyes.

Sleep came easily it seemed when he was actually being fulfilled. It seemed that he had been missing this.

He had been missing that feeling. The feeling of being with another and not wanting to let go. It came in one thought to him, one thought that had him smiling as his father's claws ran through his hair. A thought he hadn't thought in a long time.

_He is mine. With him I am no longer alone._


End file.
